Various prior art assemblies have been proposed for visually displaying a variety of paint chips or other samples and have been used with a certain degree of success. However, certain shortcomings have been noted in the prior art arrangements, for example, they tend to accidentally become disassembled when chips are removed therefrom, the chips are sometimes difficult to remove from or replace on the display and the various holders for the different groups of chips have been also difficult and time consuming to assemble and disassemble from the entire display.